


Κράτα το χέρι μου

by tachycardias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, i love these nerds so much, Θα σταματήσω ποτέ να γράφω drarry;, όχι :)
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachycardias/pseuds/tachycardias
Summary: Βασικά ο Χάρι ζηλεύει ένα κινητό.





	Κράτα το χέρι μου

**Author's Note:**

> Αγαπάω αυτά τα αγόρια τόσο πολύ που δεν θα σταματήσω να γράφω ποτέ για αυτούς <3

Όταν ο Ρόμπαρντς συμφώνησε με την επέκταση του προϋπολογισμού της Ερμιόνης για να πάρει κινητά τηλέφωνα σε όλους τους Χρυσούχους,ο Χάρι σκέφτηκε ότι ήταν μια λαμπρή ιδέα.Υπήρχαν τόσες πολλές φορές που δεν είχε καταφέρει να ενημερώσει τον Ρον και την Ερμιόνη ότι θα καθυστερούσε να έρθει στο μπαρ ή να σιγουρευτεί ότι ο Ντράκο δεν ξεχνούσε να κλειδώσει την πόρτα του γραφείου τους.Φυσικά, η Ερμιόνη είπε στον Χάρι πως σίγουρα δεν ήταν αυτός ο λόγος που προορίζονταν τα κινητά τηλέφωνα.Θα έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιούνται σε καταστάσεις έκτακτης ανάγκης,για να προστατεύουν την κάλυψη.

Ωστόσο, ο Χάρι σκέφτηκε ότι σίγουρα θα ήταν επείγουσα περίπτωση αν ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη δεν ήξεραν ότι θα καθυστερούσε,γιατί τότε δεν θα χρειαζόταν να τον ψάχνουν και να σπαταλήσουν τόσα λεφτά χωρίς κανένα απολύτως λόγο. Αυτό,και επιπλέον,θα μπορούσε να σίγουρα να αποτρέψει οποιαδήποτε διάρρηξη στο γραφείο που μοιράζονταν με τον Ντράκο.

“Πάρτε κάτι πρακτικό.Κάτι που μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε.Τίποτα φαντασμαγορικό”,έδωσε εντολή η Ερμιόνη, παραδίδοντας σε κάθε Χρυσούχο ένα δελτίο μεταφοράς από το Γκρίνγκοτς το οποίο μπορούσαν να χρησιμοποιήσουν στο γραφείο ανταλλαγής στον κατώτερο όροφο για να πάρουν χρήματα Μάγκλ.

Ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να ρωτήσει τον Μαλφόι αν χρειαζόταν βοήθεια για να πάρει ένα κινητό τηλέφωνο. Ο Μαλφόι δεν ήξερε τίποτα για τα Μάγκλ τηλέφωνα -και εντάξει, ωραία, ούτε ο Χάρι ήξερε, αλλά του άρεσε να υποθέτει πως ήξερε κάτι περισσότερο από εκείνον-.Ο Μαλφόι,όμως,κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του, επιμένοντας πως δεν χρειαζόταν βοήθεια από τον Χάρι και του υπενθύμισε να μην αργήσει την επόμενη μέρα.

Στον Χάρι φάνηκε πραγματικά γελοίος ο τρόπος με τον οποίο όλοι οι Χρυσούχοι εμφάνιζαν τα καινούργια τους κινητά τηλέφωνα σαν να ήταν ραβδιά,συγκρίνοντας τα μεγέθη και μιλώντας για τον τρόπο που αισθάνθηκαν στα χέρια τους.Αλλά, παρ 'όλα αυτά, δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί ότι του άρεσε πολύ το τηλέφωνό του.Ήταν πρακτικό και είχε ένα αξιοπρεπές μέγεθος,ταίριαζε απόλυτα στην πίσω τσέπη του. Δεν ήταν κομψό, όπως το τηλέφωνο του Ρον - και πραγματικά, ο Χάρι σίγουρα θα έλεγε δύο λογάκια στην Ερμιόνη που είχε αφήσει τον Ρον να πάρει κάτι τέτοιο,γιατί το άνοιγε και το έκλεινε συνέχεια,λες και ήταν κάτι μαγικό.

“Και κοιτάξτε, απλά βάλτε τον αντίχειρά σας εδώ και σύρετε ,και μπαμ-γίνεται όλο και μεγαλύτερο!", είπε ο Ρον, δείχνοντας το τηλέφωνό του στον Κρίβι,ο οποίος τον κοίταζε με απερίγραπτη ζήλια. Ο Ρον είδε τον Χάρι, ο οποίος προσπαθούσε να φτάσει στο δωμάτιο τσαγιού απαρατήρητος,“Ε Χάρι! Έλα να μας δείξεις το δικό σου! Άντε λοιπόν,βγάλε το έξω”

Ο Χάρι έκανε μια γκριμάτσα καθώς τους πλησίασε,τα λόγια του Ρον δεν ήταν και τόσο συγκεκριμένα και πραγματικά φοβόταν για την αντίδραση που θα είχε ο-

“Ναι, Πότερ, δείξε μας τι έχεις” είπε με ένα πονηρό ύφος ο Μαλφόι,ξαφνιάζοντας τον Χάρι καθώς βγήκε από την αίθουσα του τσαγιού. Ο Χάρι ήθελε να δώσει μια σφαλιάρα στο υπέροχο του πρόσωπο, αλλά ο Μαλφόι του έδωσε ένα φλιτζάνι υπέροχου τσαγιού και η ευγνωμοσύνη του κέρδισε.

Έσκυψε το κεφάλι για να πάρει μια αργή γουλιά από το τσάι του, μέχρι που ο Ρον και ο Μαλφόι άρχισαν να βήχουν δυνατά.Πλησίασαν κοντά στην πίσω τσέπη του και έβγαλαν το κινητό του τηλέφωνο.

“Εντυπωσιακό”,ο Ρον σφύριξε,παίρνοντας το κινητό τηλέφωνο και κρατώντας το στο χέρι του,το γύρισε από όλες τις μεριές για να το επιθεωρήσει.

“Πότερ, επέλεξες το φρικτό Nokia μόνο επειδή είναι κόκκινο;” Ο Ντράκο αναστέναξε και σήκωσε το δεξί του φρύδι.Το πρόσωπο του Χάρι κοκκίνισε.Σίγουρα δεν θα παραδεχόταν ότι, ναι, είχε πάρει το τηλέφωνο, επειδή ήταν ένα από τα λίγα που έβγαιναν σε κόκκινο χρώμα.

“Τι πήρες εσύ λοιπόν; Γιατί δεν μας δείχνεις;” Ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να μην παρατηρήσει τον τρόπο με τον οποίο ο Μαλφόι σφυρηλατήθηκε, σαν να περίμενε όλο το πρωί την συγκεκριμένη ερώτηση.

“Χαίρομαι που το ρώτησες αυτό Πότερ” είπε ο Μαλφόι αργά, περνώντας τα χέρια του πίσω από την πλάτη του για να αποκαλύψει ένα τεράστιο μαύρο τηλέφωνο με ένα γιγαντιαίο πληκτρολόγιο και μια δυσάρεστα μεγάλη οθόνη.

“Τι στο καλό;” ρώτησε ο Ρον,αφήνοντας το κινητό τηλέφωνο του Χάρι παίρνοντας του Μαλφόι.Ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να αποκαλέσει τον Ρον έναν προδότη, αλλά σκέφτηκε ότι μπορεί αυτό να ήταν και κακή ιδέα.Καλύτερα να κρατούσε αυτές τις σκέψεις για τον εαυτό του.Έτσι,αντ 'αυτού τον κοίταξε έντονα, αισθάνθηκε ακόμα πιο αναστατωμένος, όταν ο Ρον δεν φάνηκε να παίρνει το σιωπηλό μήνυμα πως ο Χάρι ήταν ενοχλημένος μαζί του.

“Είναι ένα BlackBerry, φυσικά”, απάντησε ο Μαλφόι περήφανα,σήκωσε ελάχιστα το πηγούνι του και το βλέμμα του έμεινε σταθερό,απάνω στον Χάρι.

“Τι κάνει λοιπόν;”,ρώτησε ο Κρίβι, παίρνοντας το BlackBerry και γυρνώντας το στο χέρι του.

Τα χείλη του Μαλφόι σχημάτισαν ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο,“Και τι δεν κάνει;”

“Είναι πάρα πολύ μεγάλο”, είπε ο Χάρι και αναρωτιόταν γιατί τον κοίταζαν όλοι με αυτόν τον τρόπο.

Ο Μαλφόι άρπαξε το BlackBerry πίσω από το Κρίβι σαν να είχε προσβληθεί προσωπικά,το ακουμπούσε σαν να ήταν ένα οικογενειακό κειμήλιο των Μαλφόι και όχι ένας φοβερός φορητός υπολογιστής. “Δεν μπορείς να χειριστείς κάτι με λίγο βάρος στα χέρια σου, Πότερ;”

Ο Ρον, ο ανίδεος,είχε το θράσος να γελάσει, καθώς ο Κρίβι και οι άλλοι Χρυσούχοι σφύριζαν,είχαν κυριολεκτικά ξεκαρδιστεί στα γέλια.

“Ω, απλά ... παράτα με” ο Χάρι γκρινιαξε στον Μαλφόι.Για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα είχε την σκέψη να του γυρίσει το τσάι πίσω, αλλά αυτό θα ήταν πραγματικά τρελό - ο Μαλφόι ήξερε ακριβώς πώς στον Χάρι άρεσε το τσάι και πάντα χρησιμοποιούσε εκείνο το ωραίο που κρυβόταν στο πίσω μέρος του ντουλαπιού,κάνεις ποτέ δεν το πρόσεχε και έτσι ήταν πάντα αρκετό για εκείνον.

Φυσικά, αν ο Χάρι σκέφτηκε ότι αυτό ήταν το τέλος του θέματος, έκανε λάθος.Την επόμενη εβδομάδα όπου και να πήγαινε ο Χάρι, ο Μαλφόι ήταν ήδη εκεί, δείχνοντας το καταραμένο BlackBerry και προκηρύσσοντας όλα τα πράγματα που μπορούσε να κάνει. “Μα φυσικά και είναι καλύτερο από τα Nokia,αυτά είναι για τον απλό λαό”,μουρμουρούσε κάθε φορά που παρατηρούσε πως ο Χάρι ήταν θυμωμένος.

Τα πράγματα έγιναν χειρότερα. Την επόμενη εβδομάδα, ο Μαλφόι ορίστηκε επίσημα ως ο νέος συνεργάτης του Χάρι.Δεν ήταν όμως θυμωμένος για αυτό.Ήξερε πως κάποια στιγμή θα συνέβαινε αφού ο Ρον είχε πάρει εκείνη την προαγωγή,του άρεσε πολύ η δουλειά που έκανε ο Μαλφόι άλλωστε.Ήταν βέβαια ακόμα μια ταλαιπωρία και πονηρός όσο δεν πάει και ναι,σίγουρα θα μπορούσε να βγάλει την δραματική σχολή,αλλά ήταν επίσης αρκετά αστείος και στην πραγματικότητα ένας καλός Χρυσούχος και οι λίγες περιπτώσεις που είχαν δουλέψει μαζί τους τους τελευταίους μήνες για να δοκιμάσουν τη συμβατότητά τους, είχαν δείξει στον Χάρι ότι οι δυο τους σίγουρα μια πολύ καλή ομάδα. Ίσως μια υπερβολικά καλή.

Όχι- το πρόβλημα δεν ήταν που μοιράζονταν ένα γραφείο,που ήταν συνεργάτες με τον Μαλφόι,αυτό ήταν ωραίο.Ήταν απλά ότι,προφανώς, όπου πήγαινε ο Μαλφόι,πήγαινε και το ηλίθιο BlackBerry.Και πραγματικά ο Χάρι μισούσε αυτό το πράγμα.

Ήταν απλώς ... πολύ μεγάλο. Δεν ταίριαζε ούτε στις τσέπες στην ρόμπα του Μαλφόι,ούτε με των παντελονιών του - όχι ότι τίποτα θα ταίριαζε εκεί, επειδή ο ανόητος τα φορούσε σαφώς δύο μεγέθη πιο μικρά και ειλικρινά,ο Χάρι αναρωτιόταν πως μπορούσε να αναπνεύσει εκεί μέσα.

Όλα σχετικά με αυτό ήταν γελοία.Και ταίριαζαν με τον Μαλφόι,αφού ήταν και αυτός γελοίος. Αλλά αν ο Χάρι έπρεπε να καθίσει σε μια ακόμα συνάντηση αναθεώρησης με τον Ρόμπαρντς να βλέπει τον Μαλφόι να χτυπάει το αναθεματισμένο παράθυρο με τη μικροσκοπική γραφίδα, θα έχανε το μυαλό του. Τι σκατά έκανε ο Μαλφόι με αυτό το πράγμα όλη αυτή την ώρα τέλος πάντων;

Ο Χάρι σπάνια θυμόταν να παίρνει το κινητό του τηλέφωνο από την τσέπη του ή το συρτάρι γραφείου του. Στην πραγματικότητα,περνούσαν μέρες μέχρι πραγματικά να το τσεκάρει,πολλές φορές όταν το έβγαζε έξω συνειδητοποιούσε πως είχε μείνει από μπαταρία και όταν το φόρτιζε τότε εκείνο τρανταζόταν από τις ειδοποιήσεις κάνοντας τον να το πετάξει ξανά πάλι μέσα στο συρτάρι,αποφασίζοντας να απαντήσει αργότερα στους φίλους του. Φυσικά,το αργότερα ερχόταν σπάνια. Απλώς ... δεν μπορούσε να το καταλάβει.Σίγουρα, ήταν χρήσιμο σε καταστάσεις έκτακτης ανάγκης, αλλά ήταν επίσης βαρετό και απρόσωπο και ο Χάρι δεν ήθελε να είναι διαθέσιμος όλη την ώρα. Δεν του άρεσε ότι οι άνθρωποι περίμεναν να τους απαντήσει άμεσα, μόνο και μόνο επειδή είχε ένα ηλίθιο τηλέφωνο στην τσέπη του.

Ωστόσο, ο Μαλφόι φαινόταν να το αγαπάει. Περπατούσε στο γραφείο με το ηλίθιο υπερμεγεθές BlackBerry στο πλάι του κεφαλιού του,σαν να ήταν μόνιμα στερεωμένο με ένα ισχυρό ξόρκι.Και αν δεν μιλούσε σε αυτό, έπαιζε με αυτό, τραβώντας το στυλό από την δεξιά πλευρά και μιλώντας στον εαυτό του σχετικά με τις ενημερώσεις αποθήκευσης και μνήμης του τηλεφώνου του και αν τα αποθέματά του ήταν αρκετά (Απο πότε ασχολιόταν ο Ντράκο με επενδύσεις αποθεμάτων Μάγκλ τέλος πάντων;;;). Ο Μαλφόι σίγουρα δεν ήταν τόσο σημαντικός για να είναι όλη την ώρα στο τηλέφωνο.

Ο Χάρι, σε μια προσπάθεια να απομακρύνει τον Μαλφόι από το κινητό του τηλέφωνο, τον προσκάλεσε για δείπνο την Παρασκευή μετά από μια μεγάλη υπόθεση. Αλλά όταν είδαν πως το εστιατόριο που ήθελαν ήταν κλειστό - κάποιο είδος πυρκαγιάς στην κουζίνα - ο Χάρι δεν ήξερε που αλλού να πάει. Ο Μαλφόι έβγαλε το καταραμένο BlackBerry και αφού μίλησε για λίγα λεπτά στον εαυτό του και την οθόνη τον τράβηξε σε μια αναζήτηση για ένα εστιατόριο που είχε βρει στο διαδίκτυο.Ο Χάρι αισθάνθηκε συγκρουόμενα συναισθήματα - δεν ήθελε το διαδίκτυο στο κινητό του τηλέφωνο, αλλά ένιωσε επίσης ενοχλημένος που ο Μαλφόι είχε κάτι που εκείνος όχι.Φυσικά,δεν εξέφρασε ανοιχτά αυτή την σκέψη, αφού κατέληξαν σε ένα μικρό κινεζικό,στο οποίο ο Χάρι δοκίμασε τα πιο υπέροχα ζυμαρικά και σούπα.Μερικές φορές το BlackBerry του Μαλφόι ήταν χρήσιμο.

Αλλά και πάλι,αυτό δεν σήμαινε ότι έπρεπε να το έχει μαζί του όλη την ώρα.

“Για όνομα του Μέρλιν,άφησε αυτό το πράγμα από τα χέρια σου για μια στιγμή!” Ο Χάρι παραπονέθηκε την επόμενη Δευτέρα.Δεν ήταν βέβαια λάθος του Μαλφόι που ο Χάρι είχε προσπαθήσει να βυθιστεί στην απελπισία την Κυριακή το βράδυ, ακόμη και αν γνώριζε πως έπρεπε να δουλέψει νωρίς το επόμενο πρωί και επομένως περνούσε ένα απαίσιο Hangover εκείνη την στιγμή.Και δεν ήταν λάθος του Μαλφόι που ο Χάρι έγινε όλο και περισσότερο θετικός πως ο μόνος λόγος για τον οποίο νοιαζόταν πόση προσοχή ο Μαλφόι έδινε στο κινητό του τηλέφωνο ήταν επειδή σήμαινε πως έδινε λιγότερη σε εκείνον.Το συμπέρασμα που είχε βγάλει μετά από αυτό τον είχε οδηγήσει στην πλήρη κατανάλωση ενός μπουκαλιού με Ουίσκι της φωτιάς μόνο και μονο για να σταματήσει ο ίδιος τον εαυτό του να στείλει μήνυμα στον Μαλφόι.

“Κάποιος ξύπνησε από την λάθος πλευρά του κρεβατιού σήμερα το πρωί” γέλασε ο Μαλφόι, ανασηκώνοντας την γραφίδα πίσω στο BlackBerry του και τοποθετώντας την στο γραφείο του.Κοίταξε τον Χάρι για αρκετά λεπτά, προτού ανοίξει το συρτάρι του στο γραφείο και βγάλει όλα τα πράγματα που είχε μέσα μέχρι να βρει ένα μικρό φιαλίδιο, σπρώχνοντας το στον Χάρι.“Ορίστε πιές αυτό,είσαι ένας απόλυτος εφιάλτης.”

“Ευχαριστώ”, απάντησε ο Χάρι ευγνώμων, γλείφοντας τα χείλη του, καθώς κατάπιε και την τελευταία στάλα.Τα φίλτρα του Μαλφόι πάντα είχαν γεύση λεμόνι και τζίντζερ και παρόλο που ο Χάρι δεν είχε ιδιαίτερη συμπάθεια και για τις δύο βρήκε τον συνδυασμό ανεξήγητα ανακουφιστικό.

“Γιατί σου αρέσει αυτό το πράγμα τόσο πολύ;” Ο Χάρι βρήκε τον εαυτό του να ρωτάει δέκα λεπτά αργότερα, όταν ο Μαλφόι το πήρε ξανά, σαν να έπρεπε να έχει το ηλίθιο πράγμα στα χέρια του ανά πάσα στιγμή.

Ο Μαλφόι σταμάτησε κοιτάζοντάς τον. “Είναι χρήσιμο. Μου αρέσουν τα πράγματα που είναι χρήσιμα. Και... έχει και μικρό ραβδί.” έδειξε δραματικά την γραφίδα. Και ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί και γέλασε.

Ήταν γελοίο. Ο Χάρι ήταν σίγουρος ότι έχασε το μυαλό του όταν άκουσε πως ο Μαλφόι θεωρούσε κυριολεκτικά την γραφίδα μικρό ραβδί,αφού έλεγξε τα αποθέματα των Μάγκλς, έστειλε τον Χάρι ενοχλημένο αλλά και σκεφτικό στο σπίτι. 

Τα πράγματα έγιναν ακόμα πιο περίπλοκα από εκείνη την στιγμή.Αφού ο Χάρι έκανε ένα σχόλιο σχετικά με το BlackΒerry,πως ήταν πολύ μεγάλο για οποιαδήποτε από τις τσέπες του, ο Ντράκο εξαφανίστηκε για να επισκεφτεί την Ερμιόνη για μεσημεριανό γεύμα και επέστρεψε με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του.Πέρασαν λιγότερο από είκοσι λεπτά για να καταλάβει ο Χάρι το γιατί.Είπε ότι χρειαζόταν μια κούπα και ο Μαλφόι σηκώθηκε, τράβηξε τις τσέπες του και έβγαλε ένα γαϊδουράκι. Έπειτα έσκυψε και έβγαλε δύο κύπελλα τσαγιού, ένα μικρό φακελάκι τσαγιού και ένα νέο πακέτο από τα χωνάκια της σοκολάτας που άρεσαν στον Χάρι.Δεν χρειάστηκε πολύς χρόνος για τον Χάρι για να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι η Ερμιόνη είχε διδάξει τον Ντράκο να επεκτείνει τις τσέπες του.

Το επόμενο πρωί στο τσάι, όταν το δοχείο ζάχαρης ήταν άδειο, ο Μαλφόι πέρασε ένα ολόκληρο δεκαπεντάλεπτο ψαχουλεύοντας τις χοντρές τσέπες του μέχρι που έβγαλε αρκετά παγωμένα πακέτα ζάχαρης από το κινέζικο εστιατόριο που είχε τραβήξει τον Χάρι πριν από λίγες εβδομάδες. Ο Χάρι τα πήρε με ευγνωμοσύνη - γιατί ποιος έπινε το τσάι χωρίς ζάχαρη - αλλά σιωπηλά αναρωτιόταν γιατί ο Ντράκο που είχε τσαλακωμένα πακέτα ζάχαρης στην τσέπη του ήταν κάτι που ο εγκέφαλος του Χάρι έβρισκε αξιολάτρευτο.

Ο Χάρι βρέθηκε όλο και περισσότερο θυμωμένος με την ικανότητά του να συνεχίσει να ενοχλείται. Κάθε φορά που το κινητό του Μαλφόι έκανε διάφορους ήχους - τον εξόργιζε απίστευτα - εκείνος άρχιζε το σκάψιμο στις τσέπες του, τραβώντας έξω σνακ και πράγματα και,μια φορά,ακόμα και ένα τεράστιο κερί πριν θριαμβευτικά αναφωνήσει “Αχά! Το βρήκα!” και κρατήσει το BlackBerry στο αυτί του για να απαντήσει στην κλήση.

Κάθε φορά,στην άκρη της γλώσσας του Χάρι υπήρχαν τα ίδια λόγια, “Είσαι ένας μάγος! Θα μπορούσες απλά να το κάνεις Accio!”,αλλά ποτέ δεν έβρισκε το θάρρος να τα ξεστομίσει.Προσπαθούσε να μην σκέφτεται πάρα πολύ σκληρά για τον λόγο που δεν το έκανε, ή μάλλον γιατί έβρισκε προφανώς τα χείλη του Μαλφόι και το βλέμμα της συγκέντρωσης καθώς το έψαχνε απίστευτα γοητευτικά.

Ο Χάρι αισθάνθηκε σαν να είχε πέσει σε ένα εναλλακτικό σύμπαν, όπου ο συνεργάτης του ήταν η Μαίρη Πόπινς.

Ακόμα χειρότερα, ο Χάρι έβρισκε αυτή την πιο σαρκαστική και πιστή εκδοχή της Μαίρη Πόπινς ελκυστική - και ο Χάρι δεν ήξερε τι σήμαινε ακριβώς αυτό. Αλλά σύντομα βρήκε τον εαυτό του να λέει πράγματα όπως: “Τι άλλο έχεις στις τσέπες σου;” και “Ίσως πρέπει να βγούμε ξανά για δείπνο για να μπορέσεις να ανανεώσεις την προμήθεια πακέτων ζάχαρης.”

Ο Χάρι δεν ήταν σίγουρος για το τι απάντηση περίμενε από τον Ντράκο αλλά το, “Επιτέλους,περίμενα ποτέ θα το ζητούσες”, σίγουρα ήταν αιφνιδιαστικό.

Μη θέλοντας ο Μαλφόι να περάσει όλη τη νύχτα με το βαρετό BlackΒerry στα χέρια του,τον προκάλεσε,θα έπρεπε να βάλουν τα κινητά τους τηλέφωνα στο κέντρο του τραπεζιού και όποιος το έλεγχε πρώτος θα έπρεπε και να πληρώσει. Ο Μαλφόι ο οποίος δεν θα απέρριπτε ποτέ τις προκλήσεις του Χάρι ή την ευκαιρία να επισημάνει την διαφορά ποιότητας μεταξύ των κινητών τους, συμφώνησε άμεσα. Αλλά στο τέλος της νύχτας, ο Χάρι ήταν ευτυχισμένος όταν είδε πως ο Ντράκο δεν είχε κανένα πρόβλημα να μην φτάσει στο BlackΒerry όταν το χέρι του κρατούσε το δικό του.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for all the unwanted innuendos ;w;


End file.
